The EPA continues to restrict air emissions including mercury emissions. While coal based power plants are the major sources of mercury emissions, smaller incinerators including medical incinerators are under EPA regulations. These EPA requirements can be a significant problem for medical facilities/hospitals which operate relatively small incinerators. At risk are excess Hg emissions can actually lead to shutting down the medical/hospital operation. Compact Membrane Systems (CMS) proposes a novel technical and business solution to these Hg emissions. Using novel separation technology, CMS proposes to concentrate and collect the mercury emissions in a safe form for disposal. In the CMS process, mercury will first be collected and stored. This safely stored mercury will be safely disposed of and the systems mercury removal capability will be restored. This technology conveniently lends itself to being monitored and managed by off-site central locations. In Phase I we will demonstrate the feasibility and economics of the key components to the process including the ability to manage system fouling. CMS has strong working relationships with a number of major membrane and industrial gas companies. These relationships will enhance our ability in this NIH-SBIR and most importantly in the commercialization phase after the SBIR. [unreadable] [unreadable]